Talk:Slither
since I'm not that much in writing or editing wiki-acticles I wanted to say that Slither just dropped an eridian weapon (mercurial blaster to be exact) on playthrough 1 for me, just in case someone wants to add that. guest 0:40 march 31, 2010 Wow, HUGE thanks to whoever figured out that Slither drops a Dove on post-PT2 kills. Thanks a TON!!! Another waypoint on my huge farming route. --Spaphrenchie 00:44, December 8, 2009 (UTC) location Might someone put which map and where on the map (ie a screenshot) Slither may be found? -- 02:55, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :(see:infobox character) - in the trash heap where you get fuses for middle of nowhere. you must have or have completed related alter ego quest for slither to spawn. Don't touch this!!!|top|15pxDr. F *This editor got an Eridian Shotgun on Playthough one.unsigned Slither just dropped The Dove for me on playthrough one. I was playing single console coop if that makes a difference. 02:17, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Farming the Slither I have been farming Slither quite a bit lately in hopes of finding the BLR Hornet. I hear that he has a small chance of dropping it, but now I am not quite sure. Can someone verify that he does indeed drop this weapon? If not, please let me know as soon as possible, for I am getting really tired of killing him. Thanks 02:47, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :slither will eventually drop a dove hornet. 03:45, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a bunch for the reply, Dr. F. It looks like I will be heading back to Rust Commons East tommorow to look for that darn gun. 04:39, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :perspiration pays. 10:30, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :It sure does. :-) 03:51, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :About how many kills did it take you to get the BLR Hornet? Montybrady 04:22, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :I wish I could give you an exact number. If I had to guess, it was at least 100 times. I think I read someone else saying that it took them about that many tries I figure I had been doing it for about a week, farming him an average of 20 time per day. In that time it took me about a minute to leave the Middle of Nowhere, drive to his lair, and his kill his bitch ass. At times it felt like I was never going to find the weapon, that feeling of hopelessness started to settle in the other day when I found, not the hornet, but a legendary (a shitty Greivous Crux). Prior to that, I only thought he dropped crappy green and white, Dove, or Eridan weapons. I don't know if there is a pattern to all of this or it really is just random. When it comes down to it, it is all about perserverance. Hell, I was having a crappy day farming Crawmerax, and I had just finished my armory missions because I thought they were affecting my drops somehow (that, and I think the Farmory is shit), so it wasa relief to see this little puppy drop at my feet. :I wish you the best in finding it if you are planning on, or are, farming it. It is a cool little weapon. It's like having your own little handheld corrosive spray can. I have heard some people selling their BLR Hornet because it sucked, but i don't see that. It relentlessly pounds and eats through most lance and other enemeis that are vulnerable to corrosive material. And the fact that it uses zero ammo is a huge bonus. :Good luck : 16:58, June 9, 2012 (UTC)